


Prelude to a kiss

by Probsyourmathteacher



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: An attempt at a slow burn, Arranged Marriage AU cause why not, Coin sucks as usual, F/M, First fanfic on AO3, I hate coin, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk what I’m doing, No Beta unfortunately, gale is like an onion, he has many layers, its a good fanfic though, tags will be updated as this book gets updated, that get peeled very quickly, whomp whomp I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probsyourmathteacher/pseuds/Probsyourmathteacher
Summary: Marigold Snow was considered a myth until her court trial after the rebellion. And instead of facing death she was forced to marry Gale Hawthorne and stay with him for 5 years, or else face an unknown death.Gale Hawthorne was looking for the trials to end so that he could just go home, instead he found him self being married to Marigold Snow.(I suck at summaries, I am so sorry)
Relationships: Gale Hawthorne/ OC
Kudos: 7





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is not mine! All creative ownership belongs to Suzanne Collins. The OCs and the plot are mine if you want to use them just ask!

Gale was getting increasingly frustrated at the capitol hearings. If it was up to him he’d kill them all, all the game-makers and the people who benefited from it. He rolled his eyes annoyed at all the people pleading for their lives. What broke him out of his trance of anger was the announcement of Marigold Snow. 

People usually chatted amongst themselves while the person would go up to the stand to testify and plead for their life, but with her it was dead silent. There she was the unknown granddaughter of Snow. Gale, or every one in the districts really, thought she was a myth. Her warm yellow-brown skinned glowed in the natural light that waved through the windows of the courthouse and blessed her skin and hair that flowed softly right up until the bottoms of her shoulders, a pink ribbon keeping her hair from falling into her face. A flowing pink picnic dress matching the ribbon. 

She stood at the stand shoulders squared back, eyes confident. 

“So the legend is true, Marigold Snow does exist. “ Coin mused, peering over her mic. 

She continued speaking.

“You are here today because your grandfather is a muderer. Do you know how many kids he has killed in the game?” 

Marigold shook her head. “No ma’am, I was never interested, and I didn’t watch them either.” Her voice shook but sounded smooth, like water on a soften rock. 

Gale rolled his eyes. Marigold spoke up again, “ I am sorry, but he’s dead now. Passed away in his sleep this morning. And I will carry the guilt of sharing his last name till I die.”

Curiosity peaked in the audience watching. 

“Why until you die, why not marry? I assume you would get rid of it as soon as you got married?” Coin asked while formulating a plan. 

“Who would marry me? To the capital I’m a district sympathizer who doesn’t follow social code, and to the districts I’m nothing but a dead mans granddaughter who never had to struggle a day in her life.” 

Gale let out a chuckle, earning a glare from the women on the stand. 

Coined smiled a devious smile. “Instead of a death sentence, you will marry Gale Hawthorne and help rebuild district 12. Is that understood?” 

Marigold numbly nodded. Though her ‘parents’ had a loveless marriage, she had always hoped that she would marry a man that she loved. Or with the way things were in the capital, at least liked. She always thought that she could grow to love whomever she married as long as they treated her with respect and dignity. 

“You will be married by sundown tonight. Court dismissed.”

Gale was shocked and angry beyond words. He always knew that Coin was a suspicious person, but he would have never have guessed that she was this insane. He angrily walked towards the back of the court so that he could give Coin a piece of his mind. What the hell was that woman thinking. While stomping over to Coin he brushed past the girl and smelt an intoxicating scent: vanilla and coffee. He shook his head wondering why that smell was so overpowering, but he set that aside to deal with the current fact: He was getting married to some capital brat in 3 hours against his will. 

He walked briskly to catch up the the woman that is ruining his life. Once he caught up she paused and turned to look at him. 

“Do you need anything Mr.Hawthorne?”

“Do I need anything? How about we start with ‘my marriage’. What the hell is wrong with you?” Gale said annoyance and anger seeping through his voice. 

“Well it seemed like she was desperate,” she shrugged. “And you’re a handsome young man. I say why not. And besides just because she will soon be your wife doesn’t mean that you have to treat her like one.”

Gale for the first time was speechless at what Coin was implying. He turned around without a response and left Coin and the court building. He walked fast to get to his apartment, given to him after they took over the capital. He walked into the elevator once inside the building and went up to the 5th floor, where his current home resided. He sighed as he unlocked the door and walked in realizing that if he is going to be getting married soon he better clean up himself and his apartment. 

A knock startled Marigold out of her book that she was trying to distract herself with. With her son fast asleep she couldn’t do anything else but think but that soon gave her a headache. 

“It’s time to go.” A voice said from behind the her door. 

“Coming!” She looked at herself once more in the mirror and grabbing her lipgloss. If this was going to be her last day alone as a women of this world then she was going to look at least somewhat decent. 

She opened the door that revealed the guard that watched her apartment 24/7. 

“Report to the Courthouse. Failure to do so will result in death.” The guard said before Turning back around and staring straight ahead. 

The brown-skinned women nodded before starting her walk. The courthouse wasn’t that far from her apartment, only a 3 minute walk. Silence and fear overcame her as she walked up the steps, that’s when she saw him, her future husband, standing at the doors looking rather angry. 

Once Gale saw her his frown deepened. “Here.” He said dropping a ring into her hand. She observed it, a simple gold wedding band that had the name Gale Hawthorne engraved into it. 

She nodded softly. “Thank you. And I’m sorry for forcing this all on you. This isn’t fair,” she paused when she realized that he was intensely looking at her. “I mean this isn’t fair on you. You didn’t do anything and yet you’re being forced to marry me.” She muttered looking down. If a blush could appear on her cheeks, she was sure her face would be red. 

A voice cut Gale off from speaking.

“The ‘eromony i’ gettin ready to begin. Y’all can git to ‘now each other ‘etter tonight.” A gruff voice said breaking them out of their thoughts. Marigold looked up at Gale before noticing his slightly red cheeks and scowl. 

“That is disgusting.” He spit before walking into the building with Marigold trailing behind him. 

Everything in the building was the same except that the stand that stood proudly on the platform was now gone. Leaving only the platform for them to stand on. They walked down to the platform at a normal pace. Alma Coin sat at the high chair allowing her to watch the ceremony. 

They all watched the sun reached sunset. A soft yellow enveloping the room making Marigolds skin look like it was blessed by angels. Gale decided right then and there that she was one of the prettiest women he knew.

“Well now that the sun is gone, let’s start this. First let’s start with what’s gonna happen. You Ms.Snow will have to be married to Mr.Hawthorne for at least 5 years to be off death row. Mr.Hawthorne you have to be married to her for at least 3 years before you can get a divorce. If you wish to divorce her before 3 years she will never be allowed to get married again. And the result of your marriage should result in a child before you both turn 21. Failure to meet these expectations will result in Marigold Snow’s death and Gale Hawthorne’s early retirement.”

The two young adults stood shocked and numb at the announcement. 

“Since you two agree we shall start the ceremony.”

Coin said before taking off her reading glasses and gesturing to the judge to start the ‘wedding’.

“After each question please just say ‘I do’,” The judge said before opening his book. “Please turn and face each other.” 

The two young adults looked at each other and then realized that they were basically being forced to live with each other. 

“Do you, Gale Hawthorne, swear to abide by the rules set forth by the new government to stay dedicated to your lawfully wedded wife?” The judge said looking up from the paper he was reading. 

“I.. Do” His response came out shaky and breathy. 

“And do you Marigold Lilybeth Snow, swear to abide by the rules set forth by the new government to stay dedicated and provide child to your lawfully wedded husband.” 

She nodded before a teary, barely audible ‘I do’ came out of her lips. 

“You may now put the rings on.” The judge sounded bored, and tired at the affair. 

Gale slipped the gold ring on to Marigolds shaking ring-finger, and Marigold did the same to him. Gale did realize how soft her hands were compared to his calloused ones but shook that thought out of his mind when he noticed her sad face. 

“Ok well that’s the end of the ceremony, A guard will lead you to your new home. Everything has already been moved.” 

They nodded before walking back out of the court house and too their new life.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Hunger Games does not belong to me. It belongs to Suzanne Collins (except for the OCs) 
> 
> Also Happy Birthday for anyone whose birthday is this week. (This is a birthday chap lol)

They walked in to the apartment that they would be staying in and looked around. There wasn’t much but one kitchen with a small island, a living room with a TV and fireplace with books on top, one bathroom and one door leading to a bedroom. The small apartment was made from dark colors, from the dark wooden floors to the grey curtains. Plants scattered about providing something besides brown or grey.

Uncomfortable silence filled the room to the point that it was unbearable. What broke was the cry of a baby. Marigolds eyes widened before she rushed off to find the sound. 

Gale followed after she left. He walked into the bedroom to find Marigold cradling a baby with tan skin wrapped in a pink onesie that had stars and moons on it. He wondered how Marigold knew the child. 

Gale was lost in his own thoughts before he noticed that the young woman was staring at him, daughter asleep in her arms.”

“She’s my daughter.” Marigold said after a few seconds. 

Dread filled his body thoughts becoming darker and darker. He wondered how the girl was already a mother. They both looked to be around the same age and the baby had to be about 5 months. But it was only early February which means she probably was only 17 when she gave birth. He knew the capital was sick and disgusting, maybe towards the districts, sure, but never towards it’s own citizens.

His voice came out barely audible “If you don’t mind me asking.. Who’s the father?” 

She shook her head. “Dead. Most likely... Not that I care anyway,” She paused. “But I would prefer if he were dead.”

Gale swallowed hard before heading to the living room. Yellow lights filled the small portion. When they came on he didn’t know. 

“I was a gift,” she started sitting down on the couch and cradling her small daughter in her arms. “Life isn’t so grand in the capital as it seems. Mr.Hawthorne.” 

“What do you mean a gift?” He spit out the word gift. 

“It doesn’t matter know. What matters is that everyone is safe. There are no more games and no more meaningless deaths. People can finally speak their mind.” She said before gently rubbing her finger down her daughters cheek. 

He stared at her long and hard, before dropping his gaze. 

She peered at him sitting next to her through her long curled eyelashes. “Would you like want to hold her?” 

Gale turned his face so hard he almost got whiplash. “You don’t even know me but you’re letting me hold you’re child.” 

She let out a gentle snort before rolling her eyes. “Call it a mother’s intuition but I do trust you, more than her father.”

They stared at each other before he held out his arms. Marigold smiled and got the baby situated in the mans arms. 

Comfortable silence over took them while they stared at the baby sleeping peacefully.

“What’s her name?” 

“Raina”

“How did she get here?” He asked looking at the babes mother. 

“This is my apartment.” Marigold said while moving one of the boxes that was preventing the bedroom door from opening all the way.

Gale nodded in understanding before looking down back at the baby. He couldn’t believe someone so pure was born out of hate and misery. Marigold yawned besides him before she got up and stood in front of Gale. 

“We should get some sleep, or at least I’m going to get some sleep. Goodnight.. Gale,” She paused and looked at the pure adoration on Gales face, a slight smile crossed her features. “Her crib is next to the bed.” 

She was halfway across the living room before she realized, there was only one bed. 

“Hey I just realized that.. there’s only one bed..I can take the couch if you would like. You’ve done much more than I have and I have slept on a soft bed for more days than I can count.” She said turning to face Gale. 

He looked at her before shaking his head and gently getting up, as to not disturb Raina. “We can talk about it in the morning. You can take the bed for tonight.” 

He handed Raina back to Marigold before sitting back down on the couch. Marigold looked at him one last time before heading back to the bedroom. 

.... 

Gale woke up with a pain in his neck and a baby crying. He sighed the events of the other day coming back to the forefront of his mind. He sighed, rolled his neck and then he got off his couch and headed to the bedroom where the commotion was coming from. 

He opened the door only for the noise to get louder. The scene before him reminded him of when he was a child and his father had just passed away. His mother trying to take care of him and all his siblings. Strange feelings overcame his body and washed over him making him wish this rebellion could have started earlier. 

Gale snapped out of his dark thoughts when a hand gently touched his upper arm. 

“Are you ok?” Came the concerned voice of Marigold. 

The male rolled his eyes lightly before leaning on the doorframe. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” His voice came out rough and croaky. 

Marigold looked at Gale with surprise in her eyes, “Um, no. I don’t need any help. Raina just won’t get back to sleep, I would blame it on teething but, I think she’s too young.” 

She continued lightly rubbing the babes back, and the babe continued crying at the top of its lungs. That’s when it hit Gale like a ton of bricks: 

Neither one of them knew how to take care of a child. Gale knew how to take care of toddlers, and Marigold was just a teen mother with her first child. They had no clue what they were doing.

“Umm, maybe she has an ear infection?” 

Marigold stared at Gale before sighing. “Can you hold her while I call her doctor?” 

Gale nodded before taking the crying child into his arms. And to both their surprise quieted down a bit. Marigold raised a brow at the child making herself at home in the young mans’ toned arms. 

A small smile bloomed across she crossed the living room into the kitchen, remembering the list she found rolled up in the crib next to the baby. She couldn’t believe that they had changed her daughters doctor, but she couldn’t really argue so she accepted it.

‘A call-list for Raina’s doctor,  
Gale and Marigolds doctor,  
A plumber.” 

She looked around for the kitchen phone before finding the white landline phone next to a basket of fresh fruit. She rolled eyes at the basket. 

……

The doctor came and went. Raina had wax clogged up in one of her ears. The doctor got the wax out and instructed them to watch it for a while. By the time the doctor was gone the clock showed 10:00 AM, and Raina was dead to the world, tucked away safely in her crib. 

The two young adults sat side by side on the couch, no one dared to make a noise as to disturb the peaceful silence that had taken over the apartment. 

“Hey are you hungry?” Marigold asked peering over to Gale. 

The question took him as a surprise, for what ever reason he didn’t know. He hasn’t thought about food till their ‘wedding’ yesterday and even then he didn’t give it a second thought. But now as he thought about it. He did feel a bit hungry. 

“Yeah I am, you?” He said peering over towards her. 

She nodded, a full smile blossoming across her lips. She then jumped up and ran into the kitchen they were provided. 

“Do you like brown eggs and toast?” She asked peering into the refrigerator pulling out bread wrapped in plastic and a carton of eggs. 

Gale was reminded of the meal he and his family had when they didn’t have any meat so all his family could do was rely on eggs traded at the hub and bread he would get when he would trade with the Mellarks. When his family didn’t have meat that meant the food supply would be out shortly. Which meant eating little to nothing on the daily so that his younger siblings could eat. However this was the first time in his life where he didn’t associate that meal with hunger or almost dying siblings. This time he would be able to eat bread and ‘brown’ eggs with a simple meal. 

“What exactly are ‘brown’ eggs.” Gale said turning his body so that he could look at the young women looking for a frying pan. 

“Oh,” She paused her search and looked at him. “do you cook?” 

Gale shrugged his shoulders. He could fry up some bacon and eggs. But that was all he ever tried to cook. 

“It’s when you brown your butter and fry your eggs in them. Makes them taste really good... It also makes the egg whites slightly brown.” 

Gale slowly nodded with pretend understanding. Though he would never understand why anyone would burn anything for taste. You wouldn’t ever do that growing up. You needed to eat everything you got, he learned that from a young age. 

Gale got up and walked over to the fireplace where books happen to sit carefully, decorating the ledge above the fireplace. He looked through the titles, he saw some that he recognized and some that were new. Old books that were on paperback, some had a hard-casing covering it. His eyes landed on Little Women. He decided to read that one. 

He was so far into the book that he didn’t notice Marigold come back with a plate and a glass of what looked like was wine. 

He raised a brow at the girl confused as to why she was offering him wine this early in the morning.

“Well aren’t you going to eat?” Asked Marigold who was current putting her eggs onto the toast. 

“Why did you give me wine?” Gale asked back while picking up his plate and fork that Marigold provided. 

“Well it’s not wine it’s grape juice. A nice rich purple grape. It taste wonderful, and it’s perfectly cold. Also because this is the first time I get to drink grape juice without sneaking it” She said before biting into her toast and eggs.

Gale watched her eat and for the first time he wanted to listen to a person from the Capital and ask them questions. Marigold was too into her food to notice that Gale wasn’t really eating but more so looking at her with unbridled curiosity. 

“Well are you going to eat?” 

Gale looked at her one last time before picking up his fork and eating his eggs. She did realize that she was right about one thing, the eggs tasted wonderful. Maybe not as good when they were fried in lard, but very close. He soon found him self trying to eat more slowly as to conserve the wonderful eggs. 

Marigold got up and brought back a plate full of eggs and toast.

Gale chewed on a piece of toast and stared up at his-... Marigold his brows slightly furrowed. 

“Well I heard males eat more so I hope I prepared enough. I don’t eat that much food so I didn’t know how much you would want,” she shrugged “Also think of it like a friendship offering. That’s what my nanny taught me on the first day of school: always bring candy because and then you can make more friends. I mean I get that we were forced to be married, and I know that it will never be right but I would like for us to at least be friends.” She ended her little speech softly, the tip of her ears and nose light pink. 

Gale didn’t know what to say, well, what could he say that wouldn’t make her cry and make him seem like an ass. She apologized far too many times already so maybe he should just start with that. So he set his plate down and turned his body so that he could face her.

“Listen,” 

Marigolds brown eyes snapped to his. 

“You did nothing wrong, we both could never have known this was going to happen so there is no need for you to keep apologizing for something you had no control over. And second if we are going to have to live together for the next, like, five years, I would like for us to be..” He hesitated for a second nerves threatening to split him open. “Friends. I would like us to be friends.” He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Marigold smiled a small smile the light pink on the tips of her nose and ears fading. “Well eat up, we have a full day ahead of us. Also you can call me Marie.” A smile blossoming on her face before she hid her face in her grape juice glass. 

Warmth spread throughout Gale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta. See you next week!!

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a beta! Thank you for reading, comment if you want (I love reading them and smile for the whole day)!


End file.
